


Bittersweet

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Play it Again – Luke Bryan
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bittersweet

“Okay, I’m making my move.” Nick Jackson said to his brother Matt, nervously smoothing back his hair. He didn’t know exactly how they had ended up at a back road party in Georgia but he was damn glad they did. It was one of their rare evenings off and they had been wandering around the mall when they ran into some people, one thing led to another, and here they were. For the past fifteen minutes Nick had been watching her, sure there had to be a boyfriend wandering around, but no one had approached her.

She was sittin’ all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin’ by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin’ for her boyfriend  
Thinkin’, no way she ain’t got one

“If a boyfriend shows up to kick my ass, you’ve got my back right?” Nick asked taking another glance around the party. 

“Stop being a wuss and go talk to her man.” Matt said shoving his brother in her direction with a laugh. 

Nick approached her with a smile, nerves settling a bit when she gave him a wide smile in return. 

“Hey, I’m Nick.” He said coming to stand in front of her. 

“Y/N.” She said. 

They had been making small talk for several minutes when the song on the radio change and her face lit up. 

“Dance with me please?” She asked grabbing his hand and leading him onto the makeshift dance area. Nick happily obliged pulling her into his arms and smiling with contentment at the way she fit against him. 

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
‘Fore I said a word, she was takin’ my hand  
Spinnin’ me around 'til it faded out  
And she gave me a kiss

They spent the rest of the evening together and she ended up giving Nick a ride home in her truck, conversation flowing with ease, they never seemed to run out of topics to talk about. Sitting in the hotel parking lot, feet dangling off the edge of the tailgate, never seemed to want to say goodbye. Nick knew it probably wasn’t going to turn into anything. He lived in California while she lived in Georgia. Couple that with his crazy travel schedule and realistically he knew there wasn’t much of a chance for them. But tonight, he couldn’t walk away. 

When that song came over the radio again, he pulled her off the tailgate and back into his arms, swaying in the moonlight while their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

We’ve been listenin’ to the radio all night long  
I can’t believe it came back on, but here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin’ my hand  
Spinnin’ in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss

Breaking apart they each smiled a bit sadly, wishing for something that couldn’t be. Nick waved and walked into the hotel feeling bittersweet about the evening. He was glad he met her and had those few hours to get to know her, but it hurt to know that it was over before it began.


End file.
